1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a light emitting system used to display images and/or videos. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a light emitting system that may be used within an ice rink.
2. Background Art
Display units for entertainment, architectural, and advertising purposes have commonly been constructed of numbers of light emitting elements, such as LEDs or incandescent lamps mounted onto flat panels. These light emitting elements may be selectively turned on and off to create patterns, graphics and video displays for both informational and aesthetic purposes. It is well known to construct these displays of tiles or large panels, each containing several light emitting elements, which may be assembled in position for an entertainment show or event, or as an architectural or advertising display. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,813,853, 6,704,989 and 6,314,669.
These strip and/or tile based display systems may commonly be constructed using rear-mounted LED light sources in an enclosure that projects light onto a screen or diffuser. An example of such a system is the ‘Versa TILE’ product manufactured by Element Labs Inc. of Austin, Tex., USA. Further examples of such systems are disclosed by Ward in U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,449, assigned to the Applicants of the present application.
For illuminating ice then, it is generally known to embed light sources into the ice of an ice rink U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,481, issued to Watanabe et al, describes a means for embedding either incandescent lights or LEDs under an ice rink and also ensure that the heat from the light sources do not melt the ice. Watanabe describes the ice making process as normally taking about one week. Such under-ice lighting systems may be used for dynamic lighting to enhance a theatrical or dance production. The systems may also be used to provide markings or delineations needed for events, such as ice hockey matches or other sporting activities. An array of light sources may also be used to provide a video display under the ice for entertainment or scoring purposes.
Further, there is an increasing need for embedded lighting and/or video systems within temporary ice rinks. Touring theatrical events, ice shows, and spectaculars may use a temporary ice rink that is capable of quick deployment and removal. U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,753 issued to Finhoeks, describes a temporary ice rink capable of rapid deployment and removal. Further examples of temporary ice rinks may also be seen in the products from Custom Ice Rink Inc. of Burlington, Ontario, Canada and Ice World of Baarn, Netherlands. However, because ice from the ice rink usually completely surrounds the lighting devices, a system may require the complete melting of the ice before being removed. Otherwise, damage to the light sources of the light emitting system could occur. As such, it may be advantageous to provide a system that could be more easily removed and not be retained by partially melted ice.